1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving assistant technique that is applied to a car.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A car is equipped with an indicator to notify the driver of a specific situation, a steering system to manipulate the driving direction of the car, a brake to stop the running car, a headrest to support the driver's head for comfort, and a belt to protect the driver from sudden braking of the car.
The indicator notifies the driver of the conditions of the car, the steering system and the brake operate according to driver's control, and the headrest and the belt function according to the manufactured features or according to settings made by the driver before driving.
Meanwhile, the car may be exposed to various situations while driving. Although the indicator reports various conditions to which the car is exposed, it is almost impossible in reality for the driver to control the steering system and the brake and to set the headrest and the belt in order to suit the various situations.